


Midnight thoughts

by Silberbullet



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: She had so many questions but nobody was really able to answer them. It left her restless and made it harder to sleep at night.
Kudos: 14





	Midnight thoughts

Bloom looked through the window of her shared room with Aisha up towards the full moon. It had been two weeks since they returned from visiting her parents and everything went to hell.

She wondered what it would have been like if she had found out about her powers before she set her home on fire. Without the constant fear afterwards that it could happen again which caused her to sneak out at night and sleep in an old abandoned building.

What would it have been like to grow up knowing about her powers? Together with her birthparents?

Or growing up at Alfea like Sky had? Growing up surrounded with people like her. Would it have been easier to connect with them? In the first world she had been an outsider and mostly kept to herself if her mother didn´t push her to go out and spent time with people her own age. Even then she had more often than not kept to herself.

She had just clicked with the people in her suite after spending a bit of time with them and it felt really good. Would the insecurities she sometimes felt been present if growing up here? She didn´t know.

If Farah hadn´t found her what would have happened? Would her parents have found out about her sleeping elsewhere? She´d kept that little fact to herself as she told them about her powers. What would they have thought if they found her empty bed and more important what would have happened? There was no question that her powers would have gotten more and more out of control but what would have been the consequences? 

Why had Rosalind placed her with the Peters? How did she know about them or that they would lose their real daughter? What did the older fairy know but hadn´t told her?

She had so many questions but nobody was really able to answer them. It left her restless and made it harder to sleep at night.

Would she one day have all the answers to her questions?


End file.
